Tru's Heir
by deranged666
Summary: A mysterious teen shows up and asks for Tru's help. It's Jack's job to make sure she can't be helped. What happen's when they find out she's Jack's enemy? Will Jack go as far as killing family to keep Tru out of the game? Chap 3 up! If it's not, tell me.
1. Jackie

Disclaimer: I only own Jackie. I'd be rich if I owned everyone else. To bad. Enjoy the story. And please review!  
  
BEEP BEEP, the buzzer on Tru's alarm clock went off. "In a minute" she said to no one. BEEP BEEP, "Alright already. I'm coming." She reached over and shut her alarm off, interrupting the next series of beeps. She rolled out of bed and eventually made her way to the kitchen. She went over to the counter and started pouring herself some coffee.  
"Good morning, Tru!" She heard from behind her. She jumped, she thought she was alone. Her brother was staring at her with the smile he always has on, that plainly says, _Can I borrow some cash?_ "You are my most favoritist person in the whole wide world, you know that?"  
She turned to look at him. "Yeah, yeah what do ya want?"  
"Why on earth do you think I would ever want something?" He said in his fake little innocent voice.  
"Because I know for a fact that-" She stopped when her phone started ringing. She answered "Hello?"  
Davis's voice greeted her "Tru?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Have you seen Jack lately?"

"No. Not since Luke's funeral. Why?"

"Are you sure? Absolutely positive?"

She was getting worried by the urgency in her boss's voice. "Yes I'm sure. Davis, what's going on? What's the matter?"

"Just, come down here. And be careful!" "Um, alright. I'll be there in a few. 'Bye."

"Bye." The dial tone met her ear and she hung up. She turned back to Harrison, "I have to go."

"But... I need... you can't leave now!"

"Harrison, there's money up there." She pointed to a little box on top of the cupboard, "just, make sure you get it back to me."

"Thanks, I love you so much." He gave her a kiss on the check.

Tru went into her room to get dressed. When she came back out, Harrison was gone, along with all the money. "This better be worth it, Harrison", she said to herself. She grabbed her bag and left.

Tru walked into the office at the morgue, to find Davis hunched over some piece of paper. "I'm here", she said. 

Davis jumped, and then regained himself. "Okay, good. Good."

"Davis, is something wrong? Why did you call me down here?"

"Um... come look at this."

She joined Davis at the table and read the note he was talking about. The one he was reading earlier. She started reading out loud. "Tru, don't save her, and I won't kill her. Jack. Well, that's friendly of him." She added, sarcastically.

"Is this a do-over day, Tru?"

"No. Not yet, at least. Where did you get this?"

"It was on the door."

Suddenly, a girl came running through the door. She couldn't have been older then 15. She was wearing extremely baggy black pants, combat boots, and a black halter-top, which aloud you to see the belly- button piercing. She had four piercings in one ear, and three in the other. Her hair was straight and went to her chin. It was black, with hints of purple. For being so morbid, she was incredibly pretty. She looked an awful lot like someone else they knew.

"Can we help you?" Davis asked, still a little shocked from her running in so quick.

The girl looked at Tru. "Are you Tru Davies?"

"Yes. Why?" She took a deep breathe. "My name is Jackie. Jackie Harper. And I'm going to die today."

Sorry it's so short. I'm having major writer's block. I'll post again as soon as I can. Please review! More reviews, faster posts!


	2. Told ya

Tru's Heir Chapter Two: Cheating Death  
  
Tru and Davis just stood, dumbfounded. Davis looked as though he'd pass out. Tru was the first one to speak.  
"Did you say Jackie Harper? As in Harper, Harper?"  
"No, happy Harper." Jackie said sarcastically.  
"Okay, yeah, sorry. But, what makes you think you'll die today?"  
"Um...I can't say." She said, looking ashamed.  
Davis finally came out of his trance, "Are you by any chance related to a Jack Harper? Because the names and looks are incredibly similar." She looked hesitant, "Um...yeah, in a way."  
"Well, why did you come to me? If you think someone is going to try and hurt you, you should go to the cops. I can't help you." Tru said, afraid this girl knew her secret.  
"Tru, don't play dumb with me. You'd loose, anyway. I know."  
"My secret? Okay, how?  
"The question is, should we be talking about this in front of him?" She asked, pointing to Davis.  
"He knows. Now, do you?"  
"That you can re-live days to save the lives of those who shouldn't be dead? Yes. But, I can't tell you how I know."  
This was too much for Davis. He went to the sink in the examining room and started to splash some water on to his face. Tru and Jackie barely noticed.  
"Wait, how do you know you're going to die today?"  
"I just, I can't tell you, okay!?" She practically yelled, getting frustrated. Tru didn't understand why.  
"Well, how are you going to die?"  
"You know what, just forget it. Forget it. You can't help me, anyway." With that she stormed out of the morgue. Tru tried to follow her, but when she opened the door to the bright sunlight, Jackie was nowhere to be seen. Tru ran down the street both ways, for a good couple of blocks, and she still couldn't find Jackie. She looked down the alleys, in the stores and across the street. It's like she just disappeared. After about an hour, Tru gave up and retreated back into the morgue's office. Davis was at the computer, hunting down any Jackie Harper that was in relation to a Jack Harper.  
"Didjya find any thing?" She asked, pouring herself some coffee and munching on a doughnut to go with. She was starving. She realized she hadn't eaten anything all day.  
"Oh, yeah, tons of stuff. Do you know how many Jackie Harpers currently reside in this city? A lot. But," he said, putting his finger in the air, "I was able to slim it down by looking up all the Jackie Harpers born between 1987 and 1991. She looked to be about that old, right?"  
"Hmm, mh" Tru said, mouth full of doughnut.  
"Well, this one stood out at me." He continued, "It says that she was born in 1989. She has a brother who is 12 years older then her. Her mother died while giving birth and her father was in jail when she was born. How old is Jack?"  
"Um...27 I think." She said clearly, having finally finished her doughnut. Suddenly realization dawned on her face. "OHH... you think that Jack is her older brother?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well. It makes sense. But, who did they live with? Who is she living with now? I mean, she's just a kid!"  
Davis turned in his swivel chair to face her, "They were probably put into foster care. I mean-,"  
Their conversation was cut short when the coroner brought in a body through the swinging glass doors. No, not a body, her body. He brought it into the examining room.  
"Oh my God..." Tru whispered when she saw the body lying on the shiny sterling silver table. Davis and Tru ran to the body the instant the coroner was through the doors.  
"What happened!?!" Tru asked urgently.  
The coroner looked at her strange. She never acts like this over a body. Then a sickening thought hit his stomach. "Did you know her?"  
"Yes. No. Well, sort of."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll go." With that he left.  
Davis looked like he was insulted "He didn't even tell us what happened. How she died."  
"Davis, look," Tru said. She nudged him in the side with her elbow and pointed to Jackie's long glove that went almost up to her armpits. Tru hadn't noticed the gloves before, but she noticed them now. So did Davis. Where Tru pointed, there was crimson soaking the blackness of the gloves. Right under Jackies hand. Tru took Jackie's wrist in her left hand, and started to pull down the glove with her right. But before she got the glove even a half inch down, Jackies other hand came over and grabbed Tru, stopping her from continuing. Tru looked into Jackies eyes and could have sworn she saw flames of hate in them. Then-  
"Told ya..."  
And Tru sprang from bed at eight that morning... 


	3. Jackie Again

Tru's Heir Chapter Three: Jackie Again  
  
Tru jumped from her bed in a furious wave of sheets and pillows as her alarm went off. She looked at the calendar. Wednesday, same day as yesterday. Yep, it's a do-over day. She shut off her alarm and hurried to get dressed. Then she remembered something. "Harrison, on top of the cabinets is a box of money. Take what you need and make sure you get it back to me," she yelled to the living room, where a silent Harrison was waiting for her to awaken. His wish of going unnoticed didn't come true. Not today, at least.

"How did you...?" He called from the kitchen.

"Know? It's a do-over day, Harrison. Just hurry up and get out of here." She said, slipping one of two shoes on.

"Oh, okay." He said, and left it at that. Tru heard the door open and close a few seconds later, announcing Harrison's exit. She ran into the kitchen and, sure enough, there was the empty box of once saved money, sitting on the counter. She reached for the phone and started dialing the number for the mor

&&&&&

At the morgue Davis was crouched over the note on his desk. He reached for his phone to call Tru, when it started ringing. "City Morgue, Davis speaking" he said routinely. He was surprised to hear Tru on the other end of the line.

"Davis, I know you got a note from Jack and I know you were just about to call me to tell me to come down there and look at it so I'll be right down. 'Kay? Good." She hung up, leaving no time for a response from her boss. Davis just sat with the phone still up to his ear listening to the monotonous dial tone. "Oh..."

&&&&&

Tru ran into the office morgue ten minutes later. Davis looked up as she burst through the double glass doors. "Do-over day, huh?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," she responded. "Okay, here's the dealio," she started, but was interrupted as Davis raised one of his eyebrows so high, that it was in danger of getting lost in his hair. "Don't ask," she said, answering his question about her use of 'dealio' "anyway, yesterday...today...whatever, a girl, Jackie Harper, who is Jack's sister, came in here and asked for help."

"So she was already dead."

"Yes. No. Well, she came in, in the morning, alive. Yet, she knew she was going to die later. We were trying to help her, and she just stormed out. She came in later dead."

"You mean she knew she was going to die?"

"Well, by the looks of it, she had committed suicide. Her wrists were slit. But, she also knew that I relived days. When she came in dead she just said 'told ya', and the day rewound. It's like she wanted to kill herself just to prove to me that she was going to die. We never figured out how she knew my secret."

"Um...well, describe her to me. What kind of person was she?" "She was only about 15. She was...um...Goth." She said, trying to think of describing words for this unique girl. "You said that she had been through foster homes. She was incredibly pretty. Her hair went to her chin. It was blackish. Her skin is very pale. It's almost scary."

"You know, who your describing looks a lot like her." Davis said, pointing to the girl who was about to run into the doors to the morgue's office.

"That's her." Tru said, turning around to see the expected visit.

Jackie came in, just like before. Except this time-

"See? I told you I was going to die. Do you believe me now?"

&&&&&

A/N: I'm so sorry my chapters are so short. I used to do really long chapters on my other stories, but it takes me forever to update them, so I resorted to short chapters. Thankyou my faithful readers for reviewing. Next post will be soon.


End file.
